Darkness King
by wishes.of.love
Summary: Hao finds Mari, abandoned in a building. He brings her back to his village and she finds comfort there. But Darkness is on the leash, along with others. He takes over Mari, sending her into a dark world. How can Hao save Mari from the pain? My second fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Home**

**Hi! This is going to be a story about Hao and Mari! I like them, especially! Well, as couples, though. I think they match each other! So, go ahead and read on!**

**As she sat there, scared and trembling to death, with only a doll. He crept closer, as if dreaming. **

**It was a girl. **

**A girl. **

**There wasn't any girl in this village. **

**Was she abandoned here? **

**Well, whatever, I'll take her into my village. **

**As he crept into the house silently, the little girl felt something or someone's presence with her in the crumpled down building. **

**"What is this feeling?" she thought. **

**"Is something going to happen? Is people going to come and save me from here? I'm so scared here." she kept thinking. **

**"Am I going to be hit again? Thrashed around? Or killed this time? For real? Or just lose my blood one bit by one? Or stabbed and never to be found again? Am I going to just get stashed somewhere in an abandoned building and never to get out?" she kept on thinking. **

**"Her thought's are weird. And somehow, frightened. Was she being thrown around? Is that why she's so scared?" Hao thought. **

**"Well, it's dark in here. I'll just make it lighter." As Hao used his power to make a fire lit up in there, the little girl was trying to be not scared. **

**When a fire was lit, Hao turned to her, and said "I won't hurt you, but please follow me. I won't thrash you around and kill you or anything." as the little girl nodded. **

**"What's you're name?" Hao asked. **

**"No." the little girl replied. **

**"No? Name?" Hao said in confusion. **

**The little girl nodded. **

**"I'll give you one. How about Marion? Mari for short." Hao said to her. **

**Mari nodded. **

**"From now on, you'll be living with other people, not mean ones." Hao said.**

**Mari shook her head. "People will chase Mari, till she die. Mari don't die. Mari scared die." **

**Hao paused before he said anything after her reply. People will come after her if she escapes, right? **

**That's what she means? **

**"You'll be safe with me. I'm sure you'll be okay. Just make sure you don't go anywhere else without me. Okay?" Hao asked. **

**"Mari understands." Mari replied. **

**As they walked, Mari soon saw a bright place. She suddenly wondered where they were going. **

**"Mari wants to know where we're going. Mari doesn't know place." Mari asked. **

**"We're going to a place where there is no mean people, a place where Mari can relax and not be scared." Hao said simply. **

**"Mari understands. Is Mari going to have friends there?" Mari asked. **

**"Yes, you'll have friends. Friends who won't be mean to you. Friends that will love you like a family." Hao replied. **

**They continued to walk, until finally they reached a place where there was bright beautiful flowers blooming. The grass as green can be, with the houses to be colors of all sorts. **

**There wasn't anything dark. **

**Everything was all so bright and... somehow, heart warming. A place where you can feel relaxed. There was all kinds of things there. Trees, fruits, gardens, birds, butterflies, bees, water, rivers. **

**Everything that you need to have a peaceful life. **

**It was just so beautiful. **

**Everything. **

**The sun shone a bright cheerful ray. Mari felt so much at a home she never had before. **

**The Darkness was going away. **

**But no. **

**The Darkness wanted to consume everything. Darkness couldn't let Mari live happily now. She was going to help him bring darkness to the world. **

**Soon, everything will be in darkness. Yes, everything. **

**"Mari thinks it's very beautiful here." Mari said. **

**"Yes, it is. You'll be living with 2 people. They're very nice, so no worries." Hao said as Mari looked at him worryingly. **

**As they kept on walking, 2 people came over. **

**"Hao-sama, is she going to live with us?" they both asked. **

**"Yes, her name is Mari. Please treat her nicely." Hao answered. **

**"Yes, Hao-sama." they replied. **

**"Well, Mari, you'll be with these 2. This is Matilda, Macchi for short, and this is Kanna." Hao said to Mari. **

**"You 2, show her where she'll be sleeping. And make sure that she knows the where abouts. I'm leaving her in your hands." Hao told Kanna and Macchi. **

**"Come this way Mari! I'm so happy that you'll be sharing with us! We'll show you other places, but first your room!" Macchi said happily. **

**"Mari understands. Now show Mari where." Mari replied. **

**Mari's bed was covered with purple and orange sheets. Her blankets and pillows were the color of yellow and green. **

**Macchi's bed was next to Mari's, facing the head side. Macchi's bed was covered with orange pumpkins and blue stripes. Her pillows and blankets had orange pumpkins and white sheeps. **

**Kanna's bed was all blue, but different shades. **

**There was a bookshelf, 3 dressers with 5 drawers, music player, flowers, paper and paints, a big closet, games, and plant. There was stars, pumpkins, blue things, and sheeps hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted rainbow, and the floor was painted with pumpkins and sheeps on them. **

**As Mari inspected the room, the darkness inside her decied to start his plan. **

**After all, he couldn't let her stay happy. **

**It was his job to get darkness in the world. He couldn't let that Hao guy stay alive anyways. Darkness will just have to control Mari. And kill that Hao. **

**And consume everything in darkness. **

**He couldn't lose this one, like last time. If he lost one more time, then that Loneliness would win. He couldn't let Loneliness win again. If Darkness lost, then Loneliness would win and get everyone lonely. After all, that't what she's for. **

**She has all of the greatest power.**

**After I win or lose, someone will get to be the powerful king. And that king will be **_**ME. **_**I'll win and be the king. Nothing can stop me now!**

**Will they be able to get along now? What will Mari do? And will Darkness win to be king? Or will he lose? Read on and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet Loneliness**

**As they explored the where abouts, Mari felt a cold chill. She suddenly stopped, and fell to the ground. **

**Kanna saw her and asked, "What's wrong, Mari?", and when Mari didn't answer, Kanna suddenly stopped Macchi, and told her to help Mari. Macchi sensed something was wrong, so she told Kanna not to do anything while she gets Hao-sama. **

**Kanna didn't do anything, since Macchi has sixth sense. **

**While, inside of Mari was hurting so much. Mari didn't know what caused the pain, but it was hurting her.**

**It was almost eating Mari away till she couldn't feel anymore life.**

**Darkness was flowing in. **

**He was trying to get Mari to give up, but that was hard. **

**Mari didn't give up, cause she heard people coming. **

**So, if only he could get at Mari somewhere alone, he could do it. **

**So Darkness stopped right now. **

**"Mari! What's wrong?" Hao said. **

**"Mari! Wake up! You can do it! Come on! Mari!" Hao shouted. **

**Kanna and Macchi stared in shock. **

**They have never, **_**never **_**seen Hao-sama yell. It was kind of surprising for them, since this was the first time they've seen Hao-sama shout. **

**"Mari! Wake up! You can escape it! Have hope! MARI!" Hao yelled. **

**Huh? Whe-where is Mari? **

**"Mari!" **

**There was someone shouting for her. But who? **

**Mari's so confused. **

**Where is Mari at? **

**Where's Kanna and Macchi? And Hao? **

**Why is this place filled with moans and screams. **

**Mari is so scared. **

**"MARI!" **

**There's the shout again. **

**Who's calling for Mari? **

**Mari doesn't like it. **

**It's so dark and remembering. **

**Mari doesn't want to remember! **

**Too scary! Mari closed her eyes. **

**She wanted to see the bright and colorful village again. **

**Where was it? **

**Mari can't remember! **

**She wants to remember the village instead of that dark, dark, cold place.**

**Mari could feel the chill. **

**Mari wants to leave to the village! **

**OH NO! **

**Mari remembers! **

**Mari doesn't want to! **

**Go away! **

**As the scary dark thing came closer at Mari, she suddenly screamed. **

**"!" **

**"What's wrong Mari? Mari? MARI?" Hao yelled. **

**Everybody in the village came running over since they heard someone scream. **

**"What's wrong?" What happened?" Did something happen?" everyone said at the same time. **

**'Mari doesn't want to be here! How did Mari get here anyways? I want to go home!' **

"You don't have a home."

Of course Mari has a home! Hao even gave her one!

"He lied. He never even wanted you to come. He just wanted to use you."

'Use Mari? He didn't want Mari in the first place? Then why did he bring me to the village?'

"Because he wanted to use you. You, Mari, have great power, power to bring the whole world to doom. If only you didn't go with him. You should've stayed in the place you were before."

'Is that true? Mari's confused. No one loves me. Mari's all alone again. All, everything was fake. Nothing was real. Everybody hates Mari. Mari's alone. Mari doesn't have anything, anyone to love her. Even Chuck...Chuck ... Eveyone. . . '

**"Mari! Wake up! don't believe it! It's telling lies! If you believe him, you'll disappear! You'll never be able to see happiness! I really, wanted you to be happy! Please! Come back! MARI!" Hao yelled. **

"MARI!" 'Someone, someone's calling for Mari. Why? Mari's lonely. Mari belongs with no one. No one even wants me. So, why? Why is someone calling for Mari? Mari's never even felt happiness before. So why? Mari doesn't understand. Mari's upset and lonely. Mari wants to go back to the village! Where Kanna and Macchi and Hao and other people are. Mari wants to go back! Mari doesn't want to be here.'

"You can't. He's just calling you back, for your power. He's lying. No one even wanted you from the beginning. Remember how everybody thrashed you around? They bruised you and didn't even care if you started bleeding. Remember? They left you alone, making you starve, be locked up, in dark places? Remember?"

'Mari, Mari doesn't want to remember! Let Mari go!'

"Remember? How everyone abandoned you? They lied to you, and didn't even care. They left you all alone and abandoned. They never even cared about you. So why start? Don't. Even if you do start, you'll still be alone. They'll abandon you when they're done getting at the world. Don't trust them. The beautiful village was just a trick to get at you. He really only wants your power. Never trust anyone anymore. You've gone through enough pain already."

'Mari doesn't know. She's lonely. No one cares for Mari. Mari will always be alone. Mari wants to leave from this world. No one cares for Mari. So why does Mari want to stay? Mari wants to leave this world. No one would care. She'll always be lonely and sad. Mari rather would leave this world!'

**"Don't Mari! If you do, you'll still never be loved! Just hang in there! We'll save you! Don't worry! You'll be safe! And don't trust him! He's trying to use your power for himself! If you give up, everything in this world will be dark!" Hao yelled. **

**"Yeah Mari! Don't give up! We'll protect you! So don't give up yet! We promise to find a way to save you!" Macchi and Kanna yelled. **

**Soon, Mari heard a lot of "Don't give up!" Have hope!" Stay in there!" Don't leave this world!" If you don't give up, you'll see brightness again!". **

'Who's that? Mari doesn't know. Where's Chuck? Chuck! Where are you? Chuck?'

**"Chuck's right here! Mari! Please! Just wake up! you'll get away from it! If you just hope! Wish for something! Have Hope! MARI!" Hao yelled loudly.**

**Everyone was as surprised as Kanna and Macchi when they first heard Hao-sama yell. **

**Anyways, what happened to Mari?**

**Why? **

**Was she alone befroe Hao-sama found her? **

**Also, what happened? **

**Oh well, they still need to bring Yoh-sama here! **

**'**Mari doesn't understand? Is Mari supposed to? Mari wants to go back... go back. . . go . . back.'

**As Mari suddenly opened her eyes, she saw everybody looking at her. **

**"Thank god you're okay!" Macchi said. **

**"Yup, cause Hao-sama was worried. At least you're okay. Let's go tell Hao-sama now." Kanna told Mari. **

**"Mari wants to come too. Can she?" Mari asked. **

**"Sure!" Macchi said happily. **

**They walked to Hao's room and knocked. **

**"Come in." Hao replied. **

**"Hao-sama, Mari's awake. She's her with us, too!" Macchi said happily.**

**As they walked in, Mari inspected the room. **

**It was way different from hers. Hao's bed was red, sheets orange, pillow and blankets yellow. The walls and floors were a bright green, while there was blue paintings, purple furniture, and indigo things. **

**"Um, Mari is better, thank you for helping me." Mari said to Hao. **

**"Well, I'm glad. You had me worried for a while, cause I couldn't hear the things thoughts. Except for yours. And Mari, don't ever think about dark things. Okay? That way you won't be like what you were earlier. And I'm not using you. You're my family. Everyone at this village is. And I want to protect them, not let them feel pain, like you did. If you ever feel any pain coming, quickly come to me. I'll try to find a way to help you." Hao explained to Mari. **

**I was so close! Only if that guy didn't come and help her. I need to find a way so that I can win again this time and make Darkness lose. After all, Loneliness is the greatest power! And that guy, I must get rid of him. No one else will know how to help her. So only if I could get rid of him...**

**So, did you like it? Was it good? Which character do you like? Who do you want to win? Darkness or Loneliness? Sorry for asking so much questions, but I'm really curious! Of what you think of this story! And the characters! Give me your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Loneliness is Back!**

**"Mari, are you sure that you're really okay?" Hao asked her. "Yes, Mari is okay. Now, tell Mari what happened." Mari told Hao. "Well, you looked like you were in a lot of pain, but when I heard your thoughts, they were weird. You wanted to die and leave this world. And you started saying you were al alone and hated. I remembered something like "He's using me?". You said things like you'll always be hated, alone, and sad. That nobody will care for you. You totally forgot about us. And the thing was trying to use your power for itself. I wasn't trying to use you're power. I didn't know you had one!" Hao explained to Mari. "Mari still don't understand. Why does the thing want to use Mari?" she asked. **

**"Well, you see, I still don't know that much of why it wants your power, but I'll research for things and when I find out, I'll tell you. BTW, someone will be coming to see if you're alright. It's my brother's village. They're coming to see you." Hao told to Mari calmly. "Okay, Mari understands." Mari replied. **

**They walked back to their room and saw tons of people at the hall. "Who are those people?" Mari asked Kanna and Macchi. "That's Yoh-sama's village people. They're over there because we'll soon go over there. But first, we need to get ready." they told Mari. "Okay, Mari understands."**

**While they got ready, Mari started putting her hair in ponytails (since Mari was having the nightmare or whatever you want to call it, they put her on a bed and took down her hair.). Then they left to the hall.**

**Mari was wearing a black dress with frills at the end, black shoes, with her blond hair in 2 ponytails. She tied her hair up with black ribbons with frill on them. **

**If any one saw Mari, they would stare in awe. She was pretty, with her hair in ponytails, and everytime someone walked by, they stopped and stared. Mari would then look at them with her green eyes, wondering what they were staring at. **

**Kanna was wearing a black tank top, shorts, and boots that reached her knees. Her blue hair had clips in it, forming a x-shape clip. **

**Macchi had on pumpkin earrings, her orange hair in to little pigtails that sticked up, and she had a black overall over her white t-shirt. Macchi's purple eyes shone with happiness, and her shoes had pumpkins on them. **

**As the three of them walked to the hall, Mari suddenly saw a girl with blond hair standing with another person she didn't know. As they kept on walking, Mari felt cold again. She hurried and told Kanna, who told Macchi to go and get Hao-sama. "Mari! Hang in there! You can do it! We'll help and save you!" Kanna yelled. **

**"What happened?" Hao yelled when he saw Mari in Kanna's arms. "I don't know, Hao-sama, but Mari started hurting again!" Kanna told him. "Well, I don't know what to do, but there's only one thing to do." Hao told the 2 of them. "What should we do?" Macchi asked. "We're going to go and see what Mari's doing when she has nightmares." Hao told them. "You mean, we're going to go see her nightmare?" Kanna asked. "Yes, we're going to help her." Hao said. "Well, I don't know what happened but I'm going too. I might be able to help, since I know things." came a mysterious voice. **

**"Anna-san!" Kanna and Macchi yelled at the same time. "What, are you 2 going to keep staring?" Anna asked them in a cool voice. "We should get going now already anyways." "Uh, yes Anna-san!" Kanna and Macchi answered. **

**As the 4 of them traveled to Mari's nightmare, the people at the hall wondered where they were. Opacho told them that Hao-sama had something to do, which was very important. **

"Mari... wake up."

Who's there? Where is Mari?

"It's me, remember? Don't you remember my voice? Huh?"

It's you! Go away! Mari doesn't want to listen to you anymore!

"It's okay, this time I won't. I promise that I won't do anything."

Really? Cause Mari still doesn't trust you. You're too suspicious since yesterday. And Hao told Mari not to talk to you.

"Why? Why do you always say that name? He's trying to use you! If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you. He's here and coming to see you with comrades."

Really? When? And will he come with Kanna and Macchi? Mari asked.

"You really trust that guy, don't you? He's not worth trusting. Stick with me, I'll change your life into a better life."

Shut up! Mari can depend on Hao, more than you! So leave Mari alone!

"That won't be possible"

"Yes it is!" Mari looked at who said that and saw Hao with Kanna and Machhi and another person that she didn't know.

"GAH! It's you again! Why do you have to interfer with my plans so much? I wonder..."

"Leave now and leave Mari alone! We'll never let you do anything to her!" Kanna and Machhi yelled.

"Oh, how you people pain me. Why can't everyone just be alone? What's wrong with being alone? I ask that to many people, but all they give me for an answer is "Because I have friends!" Why? Why must everyone use that word? That word, friends? It's such a horror to use it!

"The only reason that you don't like it is because you never even knew what friends mean! You think that friends are just there to use you, to hurt, pain, everything to torture you! So why should we even bother care if you don't like the word or whatever, we're here to get Mari!" Hao yelled angrily.

Hao! Mari said.

"Mari! Get over here! Don't trust him!" Hao yelled to Mari. Mari tried to run to him, but Loneliness stopped Mari and held her back, by grabbing her arms and legs.

"That thing is Loneliness, a dark power that wants to become the King. He needs Mari's power, to become that king though. Mari actually, has a power no one ever had. And that power is to make the dark and light powers to compete. And if she loses control, light and dark, will always compete against each other! Which means we won't have light or darkness anymore!" Anna told Hao. "There are a lot of light and dark powers, such as Darkness, Loneliness, Hate, Sadness, Sorrow, and Coldness for dark powers. The light powers are Happiness, Lightness, Brightness, Laughter, Love, and Softness for light powers."

Let Mari go! Mari wants to go back, where Mari wants to be! Mari yelled.

"No! She's beginning to-" Anna said as she was interupted.

"That's right, she's starting to get more power. Power for me to be King! Hahahahaha!"

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET MARI GO! Mari shouted.

As red and black light started to surround Mari, Loneliness backed up. He didn't know that this was going to happen. No. Now he knew what was going to happen. Loneliness started backing up, when the red and black light started to surround him. Mari soon felt a strong urge of power, to kill, kill, kill. The people who abandoned her, hit her, stashed her around, were going to pay.

Mari's usual green eyes glowed a bright red. Her hair, which was blonde, had turned black. The dress she was wearing became a longer one which had black for the dress and red for the frills. Her hair had suddenly become longer, that reached all the way to the ground. Mari's skin soon became pale, almost white.

Everybody stared in shock, at the new sight of Mari. Loneliness tried to get away, but soon was swallowed by red and black light. The light that swallowed up Loneliness quickly returned to Mari, which gave her more power. Nobody knew what to do. The only thing they could do is stare in disbelief, of what was happenning to Mari. Only one person tried to get the real Mari back.

"Mari! What happened, no, this can't be you. It can't be. Mari!" Hao yelled.

"It is, that's Mari alright. She's changed a whole lot. Since she consumed Loneliness, now she has too much dark powers." Anna said softly. "Even though I don't believe this is happenning, it is. And to tell you, if we don't do something quickly, the real Mari, will be consumed and die."

"B-but isn't that person over there Mari?" Macchi asked.

"No, that is and isn't. She's being controlled when she doesn't want to. We have to help her somehow. Hao, BTW, how did you find her?" Anna explained.

"I found her when I was looking for someone in the village of Tiruyo. I didn't know that there was girls there. I thought that it was a boy village." Hao said.

"Yes, of course." Anna said softly.

"Of course what?" Kanna asked.

"There was a said rumor that the village of Tiruyo was filled with darkness powers. It was said that the first woman there would gain a huge amount of power. Only until they've found the black rose, and red one. That would mean that Mari found the black rose, in the village of Tiruyo. So, now we have to get the red one. Except for one thing.." Anna explained.

"What?" Hao asked.

"We don't know where it is..." Anna said obviously.

! Help me! Mari screamed clutching her head.

"MARI!" Hao yelled. He raced over to her and started pulling her forward to him.

LET GO! Mari tried to get away from Hao's grasp.

"No Mari! Can't you remember? The things I said to you? I'll always protect you! So no matter what happens I'm going to bring you back! MARI!" Hao yelled as everything went black.

**"Huh?" Mari whispered. "Where is Mari?" She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room. Hao's room. Mari turned around and saw Hao staring at her. She quickly turned around and blushed. She hoped he didn't notice.**

**"Mari? Are you okay?" Hao asked. **

**"Mari's okay." she said, blushing.**

**"Oh. Right. Mari, you're going to stay in my room for a few days. Just in case. If you want, though. Cause it might be dangerous for you to go outside. And when you do, I'll go with you. Okay?" Hao told her. **

**"Okay, Mari understands. Tell Mari what happened." **

**"Well, at first you were going to the hall, with Kanna and Macchi, when you fainted. Macchi came and got me, but when I told them that we were going to your nightmare or whatever, Anna came to help us. When we entered your nightmare, it was weird. You were talking to someone we don't who or where, but only Anna seems to know who you were talking to. And then you became creepy. You suddenly turned red and black. Your hair was black, while your eyes were glowing an eerily red. (don't know if eerily is a word!) Your clothes were black, the frills red, and your skin was white pale. The dress you wore became long until it touched the ground and your hair grew longer too. Anna said that you have the black rose, whatever it is. And that we have to find the red one, or something will happen and you'll die." Hao explained.**

**"Mari, Mari doesn't want to die. Too scary." Mari shivered. **

**"You won't. I'll protect you. Mari." Hao reassured her.**

**"Okay, Mari understands." Mari said with a smile.**

**"Now let's go to the hall." Hao said with a smile that anyone could fall for.**

**Mari, I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what. Hao thought as he walked to the hall with Mari.**

**Did you like it? Is it good? Can I have reviews? Please? Sorry about that! I was just so curious! BTW, I don't own Shaman King, but wished I did. Sorry if my grammar sucks, it's just that way. Give me those reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Kiss at Sunset**

**"Hi! Mari!" said a lot of people Mari didn't know.**

**"Um, Hello. Mari is very happy to meet you." Mari said nervously.**

**A lot of people meant making her nervous. "Wow! She's so cute!" HoroHoro said to Ren. "Yeah, okay..." Ren replied.**

**"See? You even said so! I bet you like her, don't you? And I thought that you liked no one!" HoroHoro said as Ren blushed faintly. "S-shut up! I'm not comfortable with that!" Ren said a little too loudly.**

**When Mari heard it, she turned toward Ren and HoroHoro's direction. HoroHoro smiled at her and Ren just turned around to hide his blush from Mari. HoroHoro started snickering because he saw Ren blush. "Hey, c'mon Ren! Don't blush! She's coming this way!" HoroHoro whispered. "Um, hi Mari." Ren said nervously.**

**"Oh! Um, hello." Mari said with a faint blush. **

**'This guy is so hot! Mari can't believe she didn't notice him sooner!' Mari thought.**

**"Hey Mari? You know me right? I'm HoroHoro! And let me tell you something. This guy, Ren, likes you." HoroHoro whispered the last sentence.**

**"What? Really? Um, Mari, kind of li-" Mari said as she was interupted. "Mari, um, do you, I mean, well, you could go ahead and introduce yourself to some other people. If you want. You don't have to stay here." Ren said the best he could without his mouth quivering.**

**"It's okay, Mari will stay here instead and people can come to meet Mari." Mari said softly. "Um, Ren, Mari wants to go stand over there, can she? With um, you?" Mari asked, embarassed.**

**"Um, sure, Mari." Ren replied. He was surprised that Mari wanted to go over there with him.**

**"Look! A really pretty butterfly!" Mari said that surprised Ren, who was in deep thought.**

**"Um, yeah. Mari? Can I ask you something?" Ren said bravely. "Sure." Mari said. "Um, okay, well, I don't know how to explain it to you, but I, um, like you. Ren said softly and nervously.**

**"Mari knows. Mari likes you too. But Mari also like someone else." Mari told him. **

**"Who is it?" Ren asked curiously of who it is.**

**"Um, it's Hao. He saved me twice already. Even though it was dangerous to save me, he still did." Mari said as she looked away.**

**"Oh, okay. Well, it's okay, but can we still, um, talk to each other?" Ren asked, disapointed. **

**"Yes, Mari can." Mari said.**

**"Okay. If you don't mind though, do you want to go over there?" Ren asked, directing to the park.**

**"Okay, Mari will go." she replied. As they walked to the park, Ren checked Mari out one more time.**

**Her blond hair, in 2 ponytails, has green eyes that sparkle, and her slim figure, was all matched perfectly. 'She was too pretty and adorable!' Ren blushed at this thought and shook it away. He couldn't think about her like that. So embarassing!**

**"Ren-kun, Mari want's to sit down. Can Mari sit down?" Mari asked. "Uh, sure." Ren replied.**

**'Ren-**_**kun?**_** Ren- Kun? Kun? Uh, okay, she added a -Kun, after my name. No big deal.' Ren-**_**kun**_** (haha) thought. (I'm sorry people! But I forgot which one was a girl one and boy one. Is -chan a girl one?)**

**"Mari?" Ren said. "Hmm?" Mari was busily looking at the pretty flowers and butterflies. No! Don't do it! Ren, stop yourself! Ren thought. But he couldn't stop himself. And went and did it. **

**Ren grabbed Mari by the face and kissed Mari. Mari couldn't believe it. She looked surprised, because he had kissed her on her lips, even if it had been a small kiss.**

**"Uh, sorry." Ren said, sounding ashamed. "Why are you sorry? Mari didn't mind it." Mari said, blushing furiously. **

**"Well, then, okay. Let's pretend nothing ever happened. Okay? We'll just pretend we didn't do any of that stuff, but we'll still talk, right?" Ren asked. "Okay, but Mari wants you to do it one more time."Mari replied, still blushing, but faintly. "Do what? Oh, okay." Ren said. **

**Ren took Mari by the face and kissed her again. As they did it, Mari felt weird. It was really weird. She never kissed someone before, but right now she was doing it! Mari thought that her face was blushing red when they broke apart. Ren was looking away, obviously embarassed by a million times. Mari looked at Ren, who was still looking away. **

**"Hmmm, he's really good-looking. And he's cute. Well, maybe not cute but really hot. Mari just can't believe she just kissed him. Twice." Mari thought. "Ren, Mari wants to-" Mari said when she got interupted. "Mari, will you be my girlfriend?" Ren asked.**

**"Mari, um, doesn't know." Mari said nervously as Ren turned around to face her. "It's okay, you can think it over." Ren smiled warmly at Mari. "Wow. He's even more cuter and hot when he smiles," Mari thought, blushing. **

**"Mari, you're so cute." Ren said. **

**"Ren, um, Mari likes it when you smile." Mari said, embarassed by Ren's sentence.**

**~Silence~**

**"Do you want to go back now? It looks like we should already." Ren asked Mari. "Okay." Mari replied. The 2 of them walked back together, while the sunset shone brightly, making shadows. The sunset. Nice view. The rays that were left splattered on Ren and Mari, with a happy face. **

**The beautiful sunset, so pretty.**

**Did you like? And not to offend other people, I'm going to make some people with Mari, sorry if you want her to be with Hao. But she will! In the end! Give me those reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman King, Takei-san does!

Chapter 5: Plan

Ren said that he was busy, so he left after making sure Mari was safe. Mari walked around, meeting other people when she heard, "Mari? Where are you?".

It sounded familiar, like Hao.

So Mari followed the voice to where it came from and saw Hao there standing with 2 people she didn't know.

Hao introduced them. "Mari, this is Yoh, my twin brother, and this is Anna, Yoh's fiance." Hao said as Mari just looked at them blankly.

Yoh had brown hair too, but shorter than Hao's. And he just looks too care-free. Anna, on the other hand, has blond hair, a few shades darker though, and really but not that skinny.

"Hi Mari! Nice to meet you!" Yoh said happily to Mari.

"Hello Mari, it's really nice meeting you." Anna said to Mari, but with a not too dull but kinda dull voice.

"U-uh, hello! The pleasure is Mari's!" Mari said nervously. (Sorry for using the word "said" so much!)

"Hm, she's really cute Hao! Why don't you take her as your-"Yoh said as he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Have her as what, Yoh?" Hao shot Yoh a "die, you care-free-for-nothing- brother" look while kicking him.

"Um, nothing!" Yoh replied, too scared to provoke Hao.

"He meant to say was why don't you have Mari as your girlfriend?" Anna said with a smirk, because she wanted to see if Hao would dare do something.

"Why you? I'll kill your fiance, Yoh! If you don't tell her to be quiet!" Hao demanded at Yoh.

"Oh? Would you like to try, baka? Believe me, I don't think that you would want to kill me, or else." Anna smirked a super evil look that said "I dare you to try to kill me or you will die instead of ME. And if you do dare to kill me, I will make your training triple of Yoh's training. And if you don't do it, I'll tell everybody that you like Mari. What will you do now?".

"Um, okay, never mind. I won't kill you, Anna, but I do NOT like Mari! As family though!" Hao said, nervous and embarrassed.

"Yeah right, baka, I can tell that you have feelings for her. You usually make everybody call you Hao-sama, but Mari called you Hao and you didn't care. So? How do you explain that?" Anna shotback.

"Um, that's because, because, I didn't know!" Hao said nervously, obviously not knowing what to say as a comeback.

"Oh really? I thought you could HEAR things. Maybe you can't and you're just lying. And so that probably means that you like Mari." Anna smirked because there was no way Hao could win against her.

"Well, that's because, um, well, why do you care so much anyways?" Hao questioned Anna.

"Because I want my child to have a cousin. And, I want to have a niece. Or do you plan to just keep on lying that you don't like Mari, but you actually do?" Anna said as comeback.

"..."

And there was silence.

Anna had outsmarted Hao.

But it wasn't that much of a surprise because she always did.

"Mari wants to go to sleep now, sorry to leave." Mari said with a sad smile that said, "If you stop Mari from going to sleep, Mari will kill you."

"Oh, okay." Hao answered. "I'll go with you."

Mari and Hao walked to Hao's room when they heard a scream.

Hao and Mari quickly ran there even though Mari was tired.

They saw Opacho, on the ground with a big whatever it is thing.

"Opacho! How did-" Hao got interupted.

"I-I don't know! This thing, is *huff* the thing Anna-san told me to watch out. Though *huff* I don't know where it came from." Opacho shivered as a chill went through her.

"Ungh. M-make it stop. M-make it s-stop!" Mari yelled as she felt the same chill Opacho felt.

"Mari! What's wrong?" Macchi's eyes widened.

'No, not again.' Mari thought.

'Yes again!'

Mari collapsed onto the ground and suddenly was being surrounded by red and black light.

"Mari!" Hao's eyes widened.

'No, this can't be. It can't be...' Hao thought.

Mari was becoming the lady from earlier!

As before, Mari's hair turned black which reached the ground, her dress was black, red for frills, and long.

Soon, Mari's skin became pale, almost white.

The evil Mari rose from the ground and her red eyes glowed eerily.

'No, this can't be Mari!' Hao thought of disbelief.

"Hao!" Hao turned around and saw Yoh and Anna running over.

"Yoh, Anna..." Hao looked a bit frightened, to Yoh and Anna.

"Hao, what happen-" Yoh's eyes were wide as he saw a new Mari.

"Is..that Mari?" Yoh asked in a whisper.

"Of course it is." Anna said, eyes dimly opened.

"What happened?" Yoh was frightened, it showed in his voice.

"Don't know." Hao looked down.

Mari turned towards Yoh, Hao, and Anna.

Her eyes glared at them for a while, then softened, and started walking away.

"Hey Mari! Where are you going?" Hao yelled after her.

Mari turned slowly, and a gust of wind blew at Hao, making him fall to the ground where Yoh and Anna were.

"Hao, you can't defeat her in a fight right now! She's too powerful!" Yoh bent down to help Hao up.

"But Mari!" Hao protested.

"Right now, we can only hold her down restrained, that way we can think of a way to save her." Yoh sternly said.

"Ok..."Hao gave in.

"Hang on, Mari. I promise I'll save you." Hao promised.

"Anna, can you handle?" Yoh yelled. Because Annna had summoned her Shikigamis.

"Yeah, just hurry up. Or else I'm going to make you run more miles than usual." Anna kept her blank face on.

"U-uh, yeah!" Yoh shuddered.

Yoh and Hao ran away to a safer spot, leaving Anna behind. (But seriously, how could you, Yoh? Leaving Anna alone! :o)

"Anna! Get back here!" Yoh shouted.

"O-ok!" Anna took back Zenki and Kouki and started running towards them.

"C'mon, let's get going!" Yoh hustled them.

They hurried and got into Hao's room.

"Phew, you guys ok?" Hao asked.

"Yeah..." Yoh and Anna were gasping for breathe.

"We have to lock her up." Yoh looked at Hao straight in the eye.

"W-what?" Hao's eyes went wide with shock.

"She'll keep on destroying everything until there's nothing left, so we have to kill her or get rid of whatever is controlling her. You know, don't you?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah, I do. You know too. But Yoh doesn't. There are these dark powers, such as Darkness, Loneliness, Hate, Sadness, Sorrow, and Coldness. They control Mari because of all the abandonment and hurt she's been given. There's this part of Mari's heart that hates humans and wants to kill them. Which was kind of like me. But my reason was different. We need to make her happy and make her feel love." Hao said firmly.

"I see." Yoh simply let out.

"...I'm hungry already. Yoh, go prepare something within 1 hour." Anna commanded.

"Ah, h-hai, Anna." Yoh stumbled off.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" Hao asked Anna.

"...Yeah, I guess." Anna admitted.

"Nobody knows. Except..." Hao trailed off.

"Except what?" Anna asked.

"If we lock Mari up, I'm thinking we only have a few days to try to bring all the good powers to Mari, and kill the dark powers forever. But where could we find them...?" Hao trailed off once again.

"Wait, you might be on to something. If we find these 'Good' powers, then we might be able to save her. The problem is, to find them is very hard. You have to prepare yourself, Hao, if you're daring to go through the danger." Anna stood up. "Well, looks like I'll go get some rest." Anna left.

'The only person who can save her now is Hao...' Anna thought.

A/N - So, how do you like it? Is it good? R&R!


End file.
